Say Goodbye
by BunnieGunniez
Summary: A songfic. Warning, if you are sensitive, grab a box of tisues. PLEASE read and review.


BG: Alrighty then. It's my first Songfic and my first fic of Relena and Herro. It's sorta sappy, but heck… deal. You had your chance to leave.  
CM: Actually, I have no choice to leave.  
BG: true. I don't own Gundam Wing and the song "Remember me" by the group Journey. I don't even own half of me. You sue me, you get squat and some dryer lint. Oh… and Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*Find myself all alone   
In darkness without you*   
  
She was in trouble, and he had to help. Without her there, without her in his protection, made him helpless and alone. He failed to protect her, but now he was going to get her back, in the darkness of the Zero suit.  
  
*Now I can't turn away   
From what I must do   
You know I'd give my life for you   
More than words can say*   
  
"You've been shot Heero!"  
"Come on. I'm gonna get you out of here."  
"They are coming from behind us!"  
"Go! Duo is at the end of the hallway! I'll hold them off until you get out of here!"  
"Heero-"  
"GO!"  
  
*I've shown you how to love someone   
I know you'll find a way*  
  
"Duo! Turn this ship around!"  
"It has already exploded, Relena!"  
"Heero is still on the ship! He is alive I know it!"  
"Heero is gone, Relena! There is nothing left to do! … but pray.  
"…Heero!"  
  
*Say goodbye, close your eyes   
Remember me   
Walk away, the sun remains   
Remember me*   
  
"We have come together on this day. To morn the loss of a young man, a friend, and the perfect soldier, who died in combat, but lives with honor."  
  
*I'll live on somewhere in your heart*   
  
Relelna cried. Thinking too, about it was her fault he had died. Now he was gone.   
"Relena, want a ride back to your house?"  
"No Duo. I'm fine."  
"You aren't, don't lie." Quatra stepped next to Duo. "None of us are."  
Trowa continued, "He was a great guy. We all know that Relena. He died to save you and all of us. He truly is the perfect soldier."  
"Yes, but he is gone…"  
"Relena," Wufei cut in, "do the dead that we love so, ever truly leave us?"  
  
*You must believe   
Remember me*   
  
  
*No way I can change my mind   
I don't have the answers*   
  
"What's done is done. Heero can't come back."  
"But his spirit can."  
"How can you have all the answer to the biggest things, Wufei? How can you be so calm?" she cried.  
"I don't have the answers. No one does. People, weak or not, do what they think is right, for people they love, at the last second. They never truly know the correct answers, but they still have some and they follow them."  
  
*If you could see through my eyes   
You'd let go of your fears*   
  
Relena curled up in her bed. Did he die in vain? Did he do this because I was just the Minister and important to peace, or was this because he did love me? Underneath that mask… could he have love me?  
  
*And though I have to leave you now   
With the thought of each other   
I'll miss your touch   
You call my name   
I am with you forever*   
  
"Heero! Why did you go?! Why… why did you have to die, Heero? Why did you have to leave me!"  
  
*Say goodbye,  
close your eyes.   
Remember me.*  
  
Heero looked over her. Listening to her cries, and cursing that he couldn't comfort her. To tell her he still loves her. The only thing he could do… was watch and cry. "Sleep Relena... don't cry anymore."  
  
*Walk away, the sun remains,   
remember me.  
with the change,   
we can't explain   
Remember me*   
  
"Though you guys can't see me. I'm here. Win those loosing battles. Fight for what is right. Though I'm not physically with you all, fighting in my Gundam, fighting with you. I am here to protect you, high above in the clouds. And down next to you, when you are alone in the rain."  
  
*I'll live on somewhere in your heart   
You must believe   
Remember me*   
  
"Quatra. When you are fighting for Pacifism, and playing melodies of sorrow, I'll be with you, to help make them cheerful again. Trowa. While you are wearing that mask on the high-wire or loosing ammo while fighting in Heavyarms, I'll be there, to help you never loose your balance, and never run out when there isn't much left to use. Duo. If you are fighting under the name Shinigami, or being your happy self, I'll be there, when you are stuck in the rain of missing a friend. Wufei. Either meditating or fighting Triez, I'll be there with you, because we are both us in the battlefield where we can both express ourselves through the hate of war."   
  
*You know I'd give my life for you   
More than words can say   
I showed you how to love someone   
I know you'll find a way*   
  
"And Relena. I gave my life for you, because yes, I do love you. And I'd do it again if I could. But, now I'll be with you, when you find the right one. I died, because maybe destiny had someone else for you to truly love. And when you do find that someone, I'll be with you. I'll be with you on your wedding, watching you say your vows. I'll be there when your children learn to walk and talk. I'll be there, when your sick, I'll help you heal, and when your sleepless… I'll help you sleep in dreamless, slumber.   
  
*Say goodbye,   
close your eyes.   
Remember me*  
  
"Say goodbye guys. Move on. I do not with for you to morn for me. Sleep all of you. Sleep and wake up tomorrow with the feeling of a new day."  
  
*Walk away ,  
the sun remains,  
remember me.*  
  
*Be there to watch over you   
Remember me   
Feel I'm gone   
My hear lives on   
Remember me*   
  
*Don't you think of this as the end   
I'll come into your dreams   
Remember me*   
  
*Close your eyes   
Say goodbye   
Remember me   
Say you will   
say you will  
Say you will*  
  
*Close your eyes   
Remember me   
Say you will   
Say you will   
Say you will*  
  
*Say goodbye   
Remember me*  
  
"All I ask of you all… is to remember me. Remember the past, but don't forget to say goodbye, and say hello to your future."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BG: ::Sniffles:: I cried while writing this. Go figure. Didn't you reaching for the Kleenex boxes? Please read and Review. Tell me what you think.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
